Princess Girl
Princess Girl is a tournament made by Flipline Forumer Almei. It was also hosted by Flipline Forumer Karen~, because it had been authorized to him. Now it is hosted by Mysteon who was authorized to host Series 3. Currently it has ten seasons. It has a queen version, Queen of Flipverse, but made by Flipline Forumer Snow~Flake. It is accessible on Flipline Forums , under the Fan Tournaments board. First Season (First Series) Winner: 'Julia '''Runner-Up: '''Camilla #Thirteen: The Pink Princess #Chloe: The Black&White Princess #Felicity: The Simple Princess #Samara: The Mint Princess #Victoria: The Rainbow Princess #Louise: The Cowtry Princess #Julia: The Revenge Princess #Malak: The Sexy Princess #Avanna: The Velvet Princess #Hawaii: The Aloha Princess #Kat: The Esmerald Princess #Samoa: The Rapid Princess #Cassie: The Luxury Princess #Katie: The Glamour Princess #Camilla: The Rock Princess #Glozell: The Neon Princess Second Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Suzie '''Runner-Up: '''Ailyn #Rebecca: The Brazilian Princess #Mikayla: The Yogurt Princess #Tiramisu: The Warrior Princess #CeCe: The Milk-Shake Princess #McQ: The Caramel Princess #Dana: The Bearded Princess #Ailyn: The Cotton Princess #Emily: The Vintage Princess #Malika: The Luck Princess #Zoey: The Executive Princess #Sueli: The Ice Princess #Miley: The Spray Princess #Cherry: The Collegiate Princess #Haylee: The Happer Princess #Suzie: The Desire Princess #Wilma: The Basic Princess Third Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Nous '''Runner-Up: '''Selene #Vanna: The Mining Princess #Kristinne: The Cheese Princess #Ayda: The Nostalgia Princess #Nous: The RPG Princess #Neila: The Flower Princess #Lucy: The Natural Princess #Juliana: The Sereia Princess #Ellia: The Bomber Princess #Lizzy: The Wedding Princess #Selene: The Night Princess #Valerie: The Widow Princess #Jellybean: The Tropical Princess #Agusta: The Recycle Princess #Geraldine: The Cinderela Princess #-PJ-: The Loop Princess #Dandelion: The Winter Princess *Holly: The Blue Princess Fourth Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Nara '''Runner-Up: '''Layla #Rose: The Classic Princess #Phantasm: The Chimera Princess #Xeni: The Modern Princess #Pheobe: The Mythical princess #Robina: The Destructive Princess #Boom: The Starlight Princess #Meryem: The Piriguete Princess #Layla: The Devil Princess #Clementine: the Snow Princess #Sandi: The Petal Princess #Mana: The Pastry Princess #Burger Fan: The Fan Princess #Nara: The Tomato Princess #Mei Ling: The Silver Princess #Sakura: The Chinese Princess #Vanessa: The Libertine Princess Fifth Season (First Series) '''Winner: '''Akira '''Runner-Up: '''Futuria #Papl: The Sport Pincess #Jenny: The Jumblee Princess #Sally: The TrickTreat Princess #Futuria: The Robotic Princess #Yumi: The Legend Princess #Lavigne: The Anchor Princess #Aria: The ExtravagantModel Princess #Neve: The Albine Princess #Maria: The Red Princess #Akira: The Fire-Electric Princess #Belén: The Footballers Princess #Sarah: The Mistery Princess #Sirius: The Nuclear Empress #Liv: The Gondola Pincess #Eunice: The Brilhant Princess #Amber: The Dolly Princess *Natz: The Purple Princess Supreme Tournament (First Series) '''Supreme Champion: 'Julia 'Supreme Runner-Up: 'Akira First Season (Second Series) '''Winner: Emma Bravado Runner-Up: Nyx #Sachira: C #Alondra: B+ #Zoozoo: D+ #Summer: B- #Nyx: A+ #Zineb: C- #Cindy: B #Emma Yesser: C+ #Kiriko: B+ #Carly: D+ #Emily: B- #Tessa: C+ #Morena: B #Jenna: C+ #Venice: C #Emma Bravado: S- Second Season (Second Series) Winner:'' '''Julie Runner-Up:' ''Felicity #Felicity: A+ #Jane: D- #Shiny: D- #Brianna: C #Kagamine: B- #Nala: D #Betty: D- #Tarali: C- #Nille: D- #Maria: C+ #Gianna: D- #Julie: S #Lina: D+ #California: B+ #Riley: C #Jeanne: D- Third Season (Second Series) 'Winner:' Sheryl 'Runner Up:' Maryssa #Maryssa: X (formerly B-) #Lilly: D- #Maye: D #Sirenne: C- #Blaze: D- #Molliana: B- #Katya: D #Salome: C- #Skye: D #Serina: C #Cynthia: D- #Sheryl: B- #Mayana: B #Amarelo: D- #Pia: C- #Agent 67: E+ Fourth Season (Second Series) 'Winner: Lilith'' Runner-Up:' ''Crescenta #Bridget: D+ #Stevia: C #Crescenta: A+ #Agent Rose: E+ #Pinky: D+ #Maude: C+ #Elidra: B #Juliana: D #Thalia: A- #Erbas: D- #Nolia: E+ #Angelica: C- #Devi: C #Leona: D #Lilith: S+ #Carrie: D+ *Jetty: D- Fifth Season (Second Series) 'Winner: Dis Gal'' Runner-Up:' ''Ella #Masque: C+ #Rainglow: D- #Valentina: B #Charlotte: D- #Sakurai: D #Kagu: C #Dia Gal: S #Ruku: D #Diandra: C- #Diana: D+ #Misty: B+ #Akiko: C- #Ella: A- #Cailey: D+ #Dokusupaiku: C- #Maurithia: C *Coco: D- Supreme Tournament (Second Series) '''Supreme Champion:' Maryssa Belphen Supreme Runner-Up: Ella Troque'cion First Season(Third Series) TBA Photos Collage of Princess Girls, from All Season of Serie 1 and 2. Firstseason.png|First season SecondSeason.png|Second season ThirdSeason.png|Third Season Princess Draw.PNG|Fourth Season Princess Draw 5.PNG|Five Season PrincessGirlcollab.png|Second series' first season collab 2arhxz.png|Second series' second season collab T53dk7.png|Second series' third season collab Princess.png|Second series' fourth season collab Princess.PNG|Second series' fifth season collab Trivia * The first tournament was focusing on royalty. *The same base are used throughout seasons, but it was confirmed that will change some positions! *The base was Touhou (only for the First Series). *Was confirmed that the fifth season will be the last of First Series. *Ririko is authorized to make the Second Series. Mysteon is authorized to make the Third Series. *First Series: First Season is the only season that has a rematch. *First Series: Fourth Season is the most intriguing season in the first series. *Second Series: Third Season is the most intriguing season in the second series. However, Maryssa Belphen is the first runner-up to win the Supreme Tournament. Also the runner-up that reached the X-Grade. *Mayana Chocolícia is the only participant that has more grade than anyone in the Second Series: Season Three despite not being the finalist due to idiots. *In the First Series are ranked by their participation in the game and are renamed according to their characteristics. There may be Triple Threat Matches. *In the Second Series are ranked for their performance in the game and receive grades. *Due to idiots secretly wreak Ririko's mood, Ririko passed the baton to Almei about making seasons. Third Series is now open for managing. *In the First Series, the Supreme Tournament only participate the winners! *In the Second Series, the Supreme Tournament participate winners and runner-ups Aftermaths First Series #After Julia wins the tournament, Camilla demanded a rematch. Julia seemed to be confident that she accepted the challenge. Camilla's efforts goes down again, and Julia wins again. #After Suzanna wins the tournament, Suzanna throws a big party, and the party started at somewhere at the Heartsorrow. #After Nous wins the tournament, Selene goes back to work, works hard and trying to be better than ever. Nous was complimented by her husband Dice. #After Marinara wins the tournament, Layla died after Marinara's attack. It was confirmedly attacked by Marinara but actually Kief all along. Julia strikes back. As the prize money gets performed the best, it was presented to Layla after being resurrected by her friends. #After Akira wins the tournament, she had no time to think and went straight to the Supreme Tournament! She came in second place (lost only to Julia) and managed to discover two things: A grand fan, Sachira and a secret personality inside herself: Thana Haru Second Series #After Emma won, she signed Hungry Games fans' books and a special library lottery in which somebody lucky could get all of the existing books Emma wrote. Shortly after, the Hungry Games movie was released. #--insert for aftermath for Julie's win-- #After Sheryl wins the tournament, Maryssa was tortured by the elite demons as a training, and having too much fun in an evil way (Maryssa is still satisfied at this point). Sheryl isn't even satisfied on her win because of Maryssa... As the prize money gets performed the best, it was presented to Mayana immediately. #After Lilith wins the tournament, she was promoted to the ranks of Cortonith. Julia hired her as the newest member of Maryssa's team: Demons of Despair. But Maryssa is still tortured by the elite demons as a training (and having too much fun in an evil way) again... #--insert for aftermath for Dis Gal's win-- #After Maryssa wins the Supreme Tournament, Maryssa was surprised by Julia while entering her mansion. All of the Demons of Despair members are present, even the former ones. Party started although Sheryl entered the party too. Lilith hugged Maryssa, and Alice is happy that Lilith and Maryssa are friends. Although, Julia congratulated Maryssa and hugged her, too. Indeed, party continues, still. Category:Girls Category:Tournaments Category:Touhou Category:Tournament created by Almeidinha